Evening Primrose
by jaLEXIam
Summary: OneShot. Alice/Jasper. Alice's point of view of the magical night that Jasper asked her to marry him.


**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. The ideas are my own.**

"What do you wear when someone is going to propose to you?" I murmured into the massive stretch of clothes which lined both sides of my closet. I could smell the aroma of freshly spun cotton, the sweet smell of silk and satin, and the odd scent of polyester as I decided what color best suited a proposal.

I danced through my closet; the neutral browns and greens and off-whites presented themselves as if asking to be worn. I twirled around and continued deeper into my closet; my mood was way to chipper for the mellow colors of the earth. Rich purples and blues followed and I shook my head; these also did not meet the requirements. I needed something as happy as my mood; something bright. I kept walking farther into my closet; the bright orange and yellows captured my attention. These were perfect.

I looked to the left and my eyes glanced at the yellow tops and dresses. I shook my head and looked to my right. My eyes locked on the perfect mini dress; a Carven. The fit would be a little snug, but not tight; and, the bright orange reflected my mood perfectly. I reached for the dress and slid into the tan stockings.

The dress dropped to the ground as the world around me faded away as a scene filled my mind. I could see the beautiful night sky filled with stars. I looked around me as my breath caught at the sight of the waterfall beside me.

"Wow! It's stunning, Jazz." I spoke just louder than the roar of the water, but not loud enough to break the dreamy feeling such beauty brings with it.

"You are far more breathtaking." Jasper whispered before he kissed me softly. The kiss ended abruptly and I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. Jasper grabbed my left hand into both of his and bent to his knee. My heart should have skipped a beat.

My closet filled my view. I grabbed a pair of matching orange stilettos with a sharply pointed toe and walked into my bedroom. I looked into the mirror and smiled. The orange dress fit snugly with a pair of bows on either side of my thin waist connected to one another as if by ribbon. From the ribbon made of silk, the dress loosely flowed to my knees creating vertical ripples as I moved. This was the perfect dress.

The door opened downstairs and I danced down the stairs before I realized that the footsteps did not belong to Jasper, but to Edward.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I began, but I didn't want him to know that Jasper was about to propose.

"Jasper is going to ask you to marry him? That is awesome Alice. Congratulations!"

"Edward! Don't tell anyone, you know it should be a surprise."

I could hear Jasper walking up to the front porch, his gait light and quick. "Not a word, Edward."

"I can't help but know; he is screaming it." Edward smirked as he ran off to his room. A moment later, Mozart flowed peacefully through the house.

Jasper opened the door and I rushed into his arms. I held him tightly a moment longer than usual and I heard a laugh deep in his stomach. "Okay, fine. I will never again hunt without you."

I had almost forgotten the disagreement we had just a few days before he went hunting without me. He was so new to this lifestyle that I worried about him; and, well, I missed him too much to spend a day without him. I let go of him and giggled, "Good! I miss you too much."

"You look beautiful, Alice." Jasper said, the serious look behind the statement made me believe that I was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. I would have blushed. "Alice, will you do me the honor of being my date tonight?"

"I will." I answered and tried to control my mood. There was no reason for Jasper to know how excited I am about this date. He extended his elbow to me and I wrapped my arm around his. "So, where to Jasper?"

"That is my little secret." He smiled and let me out to the car. Jasper's blue Corvette was covered in pink and white rose petals. The top was down and the tan leather seats were covered in red rose petals. I felt my eyes prickle as the scene made me wish I could cry.

"Oh, Jasper, it is wonderful. Thank you so much!" Jasper bent his head, as if to tip his hat. A small smile began to cross his face as he, no doubt, felt my adoration for this wonderful start to a wonderful evening.

Jasper led me to the passenger side, opening the door before ushering me gently into the warm seat. As I made sure my dress was in the car, he gently shut the door and crossed to the driver side. He pulled out of the drive way and let the radio play. I listened to the Elvis sing as watched the trees pass as the wind danced in my face; I could faintly smell the California Evening Primrose in the evening air. This flower was my favorite of the native plants near our California home.

Jasper stopped driving as we entered Foresthill. I could feel the excitement bubbling inside my body as I realized that we were at the waterfall. Jasper opened the door for me and lent a hand to help me out of the car. The door shut silently behind me as we walked toward the forest.

"I hope you don't mind a little bit of walking." Jasper said apologetically.

"Of course not," I answered a little too energetically.

He placed his hand in mine and never let go as we climbed the steep incline through the forest. The climb was easy, but only because I am a vampire. I could tell that this was a difficult trail for any human to climb. However, only two minutes later, the incline began to even out and the trees were becoming sparse.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as if slightly distracted. The water began to sound in the background and I knew immediately that we were very close.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Will you close your eyes?" I squeezed them tight and placed his hands over them. "So, I cannot peek." I explained, even though I really just wanted to feel his soft skin touching mine.

We took a few more steps forward and then Jasper took a sharp right. The smell of water filled my nose and the roaring quickly broke into peaceful night. I knew the image I would open my eyes too, I had seen in twice before. However, nothing compared to see the waterfall in the present.

The scene in front of me was merely rock and water. Yet it was astounding. The rocks were black where the young river flowed dangerously crashing into them. The water seemed to move as one and as separate molecules at the same time. The sound, though deafening loud, was peaceful. The water formed a mist that kissed my cheeks and my arms lightly.

"Wow! It's stunning, Jazz." I spoke just louder than the roar of the water, but not loud enough to break the dreamy feeling such beauty brings with it.

"You are far more breathtaking." Jasper whispered before he kissed me softly. The kiss ended abruptly and I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. Jasper grabbed my left hand into both of his and bent to his knee. My heart should have skipped a beat.

"Alice? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want to spend eternity looking into your eyes and learning who you are. I want you to have everything I can offer. I love you, Alice. Will you marry me?" He released my hand and on the third finger there was diamond glittering in starlight. The ring was white gold and the diamond was centered between two beautifully cut rubies. It was magnificent. I felt my breath catch and my world shift.

"Yes! I love you too, Jasper." I exclaimed this for the world to know, the rocks bounced it back and the echo rang through the woods behind me. Jasper's eyes light with pure joy as he swept me into his arms and kissed me with renewed energy. For the first time since my heart stopped beating, my brain stopped thinking and I could only feel; his lips on mine, his arms holding me tight, the cool night air blowing from the forest, the mist of the water in the air, and the perfection of him and me as one.


End file.
